


World Peace

by inbarati



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://www.globalorgasm.org/</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Peace

"Spike! Where are you!" Xander stripped off his clothes as he searched the house. "Spike!" He barely noticed the lights strung all around the house, the wreath on the door, or the tree in the corner, with boxes of ornaments waiting to be hung.

A tousled blond head popped up from the couch. Spike had been napping after all the decorating. "Xan, what's wrong? Hellmouth opening?" He didn't resist as Xander lifted him and carried him to the bedroom, stopping to kiss him under the mistletoe hanging from the doorway, and tossed him on their bed.

"No, but we're going to save the world, anyway." Xander, who was now naked, began stripping Spike.

"We have to be naked to save the world?"

"We have to have sex to save the world."

"Well that's a bit of all right, then. How exactly is us shagging going to save the – murfle…" Spike said as his tee went over his head.

"Think of it as a sex drive. Like a food drive, or a book drive? It's Global Orgasm Day. We fuck, and think about world peace on the Solstice, and it's supposed to do something to the quarks, and make everyone happier." Xander dug the lube from the drawer beside the bed, and poured some into his hand, warming it.

Quarks? "I'm a demon, love. I don't shag for peace, I shag for bloody incredible orgasms."

"Oh? Well, I was thinking I would have as many orgasms as I could today… but if you don't want to join in, I guess I can save the world by myself…" Xander strolled out of the room, and into the bathroom. He used the lube in his hand to stroke himself. He'd been thinking about Spike and sex since Willow had sent him the email this morning, and he'd had to hide behind his desk several times when baby slayers came to talk.

He flipped the faucet on the tub on, and poured some bath oil in, grinning to himself when he heard Spike pad into the bathroom, but not turning around. Sweet lavender mixed with the sharp scent of thyme suffused the small room, and he felt Spike's forehead press against his back. Xander continued stroking himself, knowing Spike could hear the small, slick sounds of his hand moving.

"You'd really leave me out there in the bedroom?" Xander could hear the pout in Spike's voice.

"Nah, I knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later." Xander grinned, and turned around. Tilting Spike's head up, Xander kissed him, slow and wet and dirty. Spike groaned. "Did you change your mind?"

Spike pulled Xander to him tightly, letting Xander's warmth and life arouse him. He sucked on his mark on Xander's neck, and Xander tilted his head to the side, taking the hint. "I haven't forgotten that you're a demon, Spike, but you're a demon who also happens to be a champion, if that helps."

"Gotta be better than burning up in the Hellmouth, anyway," Spike smirked, and Xander swatted him in the back of the head. Thrusting lightly against Xander's hip, Spike whispered against his neck, "Want you. Don't really care what the excuse is for having you. Can I have you now?"

Xander had to take a few deep breaths, but he stood firm. "World peace."

"Okay. World peace. I'd shag to save those sodding Twinkies you insist on eating if you asked me to, you know that, yeah?"

"Yeah," Xander smiled, stepping into the bath and pulling Spike in after him, "I know."


End file.
